National Pink Day
by GreyRENThead
Summary: It's National Pink Day, one of Angel's favorite holidays! What does she have in store for our favorite bohoboys? MarkRoger, AngelCollins, MoJo, R&R please!
1. The Pink Plan

A/N: This is my first fic... so reviews would be awesome! I got the idea for this story from challenge 113 on speedrent but I never submit it.. oops! Stupid mistake.. Let me know if you think I should continue this or just leave it as is. Happy reading!  
33Kait

Disclamer: Wish I did, but I don't own 'em. That honor goes to Jonathan Larson )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, baby! Let's go!" Angel screamed to Collins as she ran up the stairs to the loft, her pink, pleated mini-skirt bouncing up and down with each step she took.

"Baby, I don't think I've ever seen you _this_ excited to go see our friends. What's so special about today? And what's in this box I'm carrying? It's really heavy, baby." Collins asked from the bottom of the stairwell.

Sheepishly, she replied with a laugh, "Oh, you'll see."

_Uh oh_, he said under his breath.

Angel anxiously knocked on the door to the loft.

"It's open!" Mark and Roger said in unison from the old, beaten-up couch, if you could even call it a couch anymore, that is. Mark was fiddling with his camera as Roger played Musetta's Waltz on his Fender.

"HI BOYS! Guess what today is?" Angel asked as the blondes looked up. Roger abruptly stopped playing at the same time as when Mark looked up from his camera.

"Umm…" Roger was the first to break the silence, only worsening the situation.

"Um, Angel? It's just June 23rd. There's _nothing_ special about June 23rd," Mark stated as he watched Angel's eyes begin to bug out of her head.

"Are you kidding me! Today is an extremely important day! I can't believe you don't know what today is!" she pouted.

"Don't worry, guys, I don't know what today is, either." Collins said as he walked in the loft, assuring Mark and Roger that they were not completely oblivious to the day's importance.

"But baby, you live with me! I've been talking about today for the past week," she told Tom. She leaned in, whispering in his ear, "You do remember my special plan for Mark and Roger, now, don't you?" Collins' eyes instantly shot open as he remembered what Angel had in store for the boys. He laughed and reassured his Angel that he remembered what she was about to do.

Mark and Roger just sat there, skeptically staring at the couple as they laughed. The blondes' eyes went from Angel and Collins to each other, each wondering if the other had any idea what was going on. Mark and Roger were unaware of what was in store for them and how their lives were about to change, for the better, of course.

"Well, since you two have _no _clue as to what's going on here, I might as well give in and tell you." Angel told them.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Roger said. Mark gulped and wiped his forehead. He was obviously nervous and had started sweating while he waited for _someone_ to tell him what was going on.

"Okay boys! Today, June 23rd, is _National Pink Day! _Aren't you excited!" she cheered!

Roger sighed. "Fuck…" he began, picking up his beloved Fender. But no sooner did the words leave his mouth, when Mark's surprisingly strong voice overpowered his. "Of course we're excited! _Right, Roger?"_

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever." Mark sighed as he listened to his friend's lame response. He kicked him in the shin, wordlessly reminding the musician to pay attention. Roger shot him a look, but Mark's piercing blue eyes made him melt, 'forcing' Roger to apologize to Angel.

As Angel began to pout and Roger began to apologize, Mark took the time to look at Roger, _his Roger._ _God, he's hot,_ Mark thought, although in his heart he knew that Roger didn't feel the same way about him. When the apology was over and Angel finished sulking, Mark chimed in, asking Angel what they were going to do to celebrate.

"Well, I'm happy you asked, Marky." He winced when he heard himself being referred to as _Marky_. He hated that nickname. Along with various other nicknames he'd received over they years, _Pookie _and _Marky_ were his least favorite. Of course, everyone knew that Maureen gave the nickname _Pookie_ to her love interest of the moment, so it was obvious that he'd hated that one. But _Marky_ reminded him of what his mother would call him as a child. He shuttered at the thought of her.

Coming back to reality, Mark listened in on what Angel and Collins were saying about National Pink Day and their plans for the afternoon. "…so that's why I'm wearing all pink today! So, boys, open that box over there and you'll see two bags. Each of you take one and go open them in your rooms. And come out quickly once you're finished." Mark and Roger stared at Angel, dumbfounded. "Oh, you'll get what I mean once you're in there. Now go on, hurry up!"

The musician and filmmaker each sighed as they got up off of the couch and slowly made their way to the cardboard box Collins had placed on the metal table. They made their way into their rooms, and each shut their doors. A few seconds later, a scream was heard from both of their rooms. At the same time, both boys came running out of their bedrooms pleading Angel not to make them continue her plan. Of course, she didn't oblige. "NO! You can't back out of this. Just go back to your rooms and come out when you're finished. No if, ands, or buts about it. Got it!" she yelled.

The boys nodded and walked back to their rooms looking as if they were going to die.

"You know, baby, you're sexy when you're angry. Come 'ere." Collins said as he kissed his Angel.

Minutes passed and neither Roger nor Mark had emerged from their bedrooms. Once in a while, a soft whimper was heard from Mark's room, but Roger and he had yet to come out.

Mark was the first one to open his door. Scared as he was, he really wanted to see Roger and his reaction to the whole situation. He grasped the doorknob, sighed, and walked out of his room. Angel and Collins were the only ones out there and were stunned when they caught sight of him. Mark uneasily walked over to the couple and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"Well, I hope you're happy now," he said. Angel and Collins both agreed that they were. They both laughed at their creation. In honor of National Pink Day, they had Mark decked out hot pink leather pants, a soft pink tank, and pink hair gel. _So much for keeping my dignity, _Mark thought to himself.

Roger, on the other hand, liked his appearance. Who thought a hardcore rocker like himself would fall in love with the color pink? He opened his door and walked out to the 'living room.' One look at Mark made his world melt. _Damn, he looks fucking hot in pink_, he thought to himself. It was true; Mark _did _look hot, he just didn't have the guts to realize it.

Angel and Collins' jaws hung open as they saw Roger's outfit.

Mark, upon looking at Roger's new getup, felt his leather pants get a little bit too tight, if you know what I mean. _He looks gorgeous_, the filmmaker thought. _If only he knew how much I want him-no, need him- right now. _But that was the one problem; Roger _didn't_ know how Mark felt about him.

As Roger walked closer and closer to him, Mark turned redder and redder. It was kind of hard to hide the fact that Roger was turning him on since he was wearing leather pants.

Once again breaking the silence, Roger said, staring Mark in the eyes, "The electric pink really brings out the definition in my abs, don't you think?"

_Fuck. Of course it does, Roger. You're fucking gorgeous, _Mark thoughtAnd he was. Roger was wearing blue jeans with hot pink stitching, a _tight_ electric pink shirt, and the same pink hair gel.

Angel and Collins, noticing the passion in the air, wordlessly acknowledged that their mission of getting Roger and Mark was complete. They got up, said goodbye, and shut the door to the loft behind them. They left the boys staring each other up and down, each taking in the other's attractiveness.

Roger felt himself getting hard as he looked at the other blonde. This was his breaking point. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He couldn't keep this fascination and love inside himself any longer. _No day but today, right! _So he went for it. He seductively walked over to the couch, pulled Mark up by the shirt, and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. _So what_ if Mark didn't feel the same way about him? Although, Roger pretty much knew that Mark felt the same way about him. The bulge in Mark's pants being pressed up against Roger's body was a clear-cut sign.

The remained in the same position for quite some time, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. When they broke apart, they each smiled. Mark, for once, broke the silence. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that for."

"Oh, I think I do. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time, but I just never thought that you'd feel the same way. Way to be wrong, right!" Roger joked.

"Yeah, I guess we were both wrong. I...uh…I love you Roger," Mark said, nervously.

"I love you too, Mark," he replied. They kissed again, with even more passion than before. "Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah, Rog," he smiled.

"Wanna put these to good use?" he asked, pointing to both of their crotches.

Mark smiled and nodded as Roger took his hand, leading the way to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel and Collins, who sheepishly were listening in on the boys' conversation the whole time, high-fived each other, signaling that their entire plan worked (even though Collins forgot about it).

"I love you, my Angel," Collins said as he kissed her.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."


	2. Clad in, well, nothing!

A/N: Well, I'm glad to hear that you guys liked this… pretty good for my first fic if I do say so myself (and that says a lot because I usually think my writing is pure crap hehe)! Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! Lyrics are from Adam Pascal's _Just Here to the Left of You_. What can I say; I'm a Roger/Adam junkie! And remember, read and review please. This _is _my first fic, and all, and I really appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks in advance. Happy reading! 

--Kait

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own 'em. That honor goes to Jonathan Larson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Roger woke up lying next to Mark, _his Mark._ For this first time in his life, he had felt that everything was perfect. He was finally with the man he loved. He had no regrets about the previous night and knew that nothing could ever make him happier. All of his frustration was set free; he was finally with Mark, the love of his life, and that's all that mattered to him.

In an attempt not to wake his filmmaker, Roger gently released Mark from his grasp and kissed his forehead. He found his boxers tossed over the dresser and put them back on, laughing at the sight before him. Pink clothing was _everywhere!_ He then tip-toed out of the room and went to brew some coffee. It had been a _long _night, full of passion and lust, and he knew he needed something to wake him up. Although, if Roger had it his way, he would lie in bed with Mark for the whole day. As he sipped his coffee, he remembered the details of the previous night. He laughed when he recalled that last night's 'festivities' were thanks to Collins and Angel, and of course, National Pink Day.

Something told him that Collins and Angel would be over sometime today, and he knew he had to look at least halfway decent. He walked into the bathroom and gasped at his appearance. There were streaks of pink hair gel streaming down his face. _Wow, _i_t must have been one hell of a night_, he thought to himself. Indeed it had been. He started the loud shower, which woke the blonde filmmaker up from his deep and satisfying slumber. Realizing that he was in Roger's bed, he turned over and expected to see his musician lying beside him. Only, Roger wasn't there. Mark just shrugged it off, realizing that the shower was running. Mark suddenly was struck with a _very _good idea.

He got out from under the covers and noticed that he was stark naked, well, except for streaks of pink that came from his and Roger's hair gel. _Well, for what I'm planning on doing, we won't be needing clothes, _he thought as a smile crept to his face. He stood up and marched towards the bathroom. He could hear Roger singing as he showered. It was a habit Mark had been annoyed with at first, but had grown to love. He really did have a beautiful voice.

'…_And when there's only the dark_

_I can still see the light  
When there's only the dark_

_you are always the light  
In my eyes…'_

Mark smiled when he heard this. _Was he singing about me? _He was about to find out. Mark barged into the bathroom, startling Roger and making his voice crackle as he sang.

"Mark," he asked. _Nothing. _Roger heard pure silence.

Just when Roger was starting to get a bit worried, Mark whipped open the shower curtain, causing Roger to smile as he saw his filmmaker, butt naked. _Just the way I like it, _Roger thought as he smirked. "You. In. _Now,"_ Roger demanded as he pointed to the tub. Mark was pleased to oblige his lover's command.

Mark stepped, rather quickly, into the shower and kissed Roger with the utmost passion. "Fuck, Mark. I need you, _now,"_ Roger told him.

"Why…do…you…" Mark said in-between kisses, "think…I'm…here?" He smirked. Roger then pinned him up against the wall, his tongue shoving down Mark's throat. They explored each other's bodies with their hands, becoming more and more aroused by the second. Roger got down on his knees and started pumping Mark up and down, sending him closer to oblivion as he moaned. Roger stood up, with Mark still in his hand, grabbed the back of the filmmaker's neck and gave him a rough kiss. Roger liked to have control, and he knew he had it when Mark shouted _ROGER!_ as he came all over the musicians hand. After they finished, the couple stood there staring at each other as the surprisingly warm water cascaded over their bodies. Satisfied with what they had just done, the boys shampooed the pink mess out of the other's hair and washed each other's bodies.

"I love you, Mark" he said with a seductive smile.

"I love you, too, Roger. I always have," Mark said before kissing his musician again.

As they emerged from the bathroom, clad in, well, nothing, a knock on the door echoed throughout the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well, there ya go. This is my first attempt to write Mark/Roger so tell me if it sucks… let me know how to make this better. Read & review and I'll love you forever:D


	3. Handcrafted Beers

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Well, here's chapter 3… read and review pleaseee: D 

Just to let you guys know (if anyone's confused) that this is a post-rent fic… but Angel's not dead! YAY for Angel! Well, happy reading!

--Kait

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own 'em. That honor goes to Jonathan Larson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they emerged from the bathroom, clad in, well, nothing, a knock on the door echoed throughout the loft.

"Oh boys, open up! It's Angel and Collins!" our favorite drag queen screamed to the boys on the other side of the door.

"Uhh… hold on. We'll, uh, be there in a second," Mark told her, stuttering over his own words.

"Haha. I bet I know what they were doing," Collins whispered to his Angel before he took another drag on his joint. Angel jokingly slapped his arm with a smile when she registered what he said.

Roger slid open the door and was greeted with an overbearing hug by Collins. "Hey man!" Collins said, "Get any_ action_ last night?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Thomas" Roger said with a smirk. Collins got his answer while Roger had a flashback of the previous night. _Best night of my life_, he thought.

Just then, a smiling Mark emerged from his bedroom, clad in his favorite red and blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans. _It feels nice _not_ to be wearing leather_, _especially when its hot pink,_ he thought to himself. "Aww, Mark. What happened to those _gorgeous_ leather pants you were wearing yesterday? They looked so good on you! What, you don't trust my fashion sense? Because if that's true, I think I'd die on the spot, hun," Angel pouted.

Collins glared at Mark, signaling that he'd better say something beneficial. Mark smiled at Collins, mutely telling him that he would, all while, of course, making sure that Angel didn't catch him.

_Way to ruin my happy moment _away_ from the leather pants, Ang_ "Oh, you know, they're in my room somewhere. And of course I trust your fashion sense, Angel. Don't ever doubt that," Mark hesitantly reassured her. Roger looked up from his spot on the couch and laughed upon hearing him say this. He choked a little on his beer, well, his _second _beer to be exact.

"Roger! It's only 11:45am! You're deciding to get drunk _now?" _Mark whined. Roger shrugged, not exactly caring what time it was. _Any time's a good time to get drunk_, he thought.

"Hey, guys? Just to forewarn you, we kind of told Maureen and Joanne about you two," Collins confessed, obviously feeling remorseful for breaking the news before the happy couple got the chance to.

"You did _what?" _Mark asked, not fully trusting what he'd just heard. Roger, still gulping down his beers, remained oblivious to the whole situation.

"Calm down, honey! It's just Mo and Jo! It's not like we told random strangers. They're happy for you two. And think of it this way, Mark; at least it's true and we didn't go around spreading a lie about you. Only God knows what Maureen would have done if we lied to _her_. She's such a drama queen" Angel told him as she put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm the troubled filmmaker down.

"Okay, guys. I guess it's alright. I just hope they don't make a big deal about this. But then again, it _is_ Maureen," he joked, telling Angel that he was okay with what they'd done.

As Mark finished speaking, the phone rang, and like always, they screened. He wished he had his camera in his hands. He felt empty without it. But now that he was with Roger, that feeling of emptiness and loneliness was filled.

_SPEAK! "_Hey guys, it's Joanne. Pick up the phone; I _know_ you're there…" Joanne said in a sing-song voice over the answering machine.

Roger picked up the phone. "Hey Jo…Oh, thanks…Nope…Wait, what? You're sorry? For what?" Roger was confused. Joanne had just congratulated him and Mark, and then apologized. When he asked why, she just told him to wait and then hung up.

"What did Joanne want?" Mark asked. Collins and Angel were too busy to notice what had just happened. While Roger was talking to Joanne, they began making out on the couch. Mark was more than happy to get up and walk over to Roger's side.

"Oh, she congratulated us and then apologized," Roger told him.

"Oh, well that was nice of---wait! She apologized? Why?" Mark inquired.

Roger shrugged, not knowing what to tell him other than that she had said to wait. Roger smiled at him and gave him a kiss, fully intending to go back to his beers when he was finished. But even before their lips parted, the door burst open, presenting Maureen in all her glory.

"AHHH! MARK! ROGER! CONGRATULATIONS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" she shouted, startling the four of them. Roger and Mark's eyes bugged out of their heads upon hearing Maureen. _So this is what Joanne was warning us about_, they both thought without the other knowing. On the contrary, Collins and Angel weren't shocked enough to stop their make-out session.

Maureen ran over to the boys to give them hugs. As soon as she reached them, Mark slipped away, heading straight for the beers Roger had conveniently left on the table. _Roger will understand why I left later. Actually, he probably wont remember_, Mark joked to himself upon realizing that there were 4 empty beer bottles spewed on the small table. He laughed as he watched Roger, who looked like a deer in the headlights as Maureen ran towards him, being attacked by the melodramatic brunette. "Thank God for these…" he read the label aloud, "…_Handcrafted Beers." _


End file.
